


Fragment from a Biographical Note

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Blue Bloods - Melissa de la Cruz, Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, Crack, Crossover, Other, Vampires, fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is ridiculous to leave a young man's social education to chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragment from a Biographical Note

The Wimsey family is an ancient branch of an ancient race – too ancient, if you ask me. Popular tradition has it that the Blue Blood's power manifests most usually in uncommon intelligence and superhuman strength; well, the Wimseys might have the strength, but I believe that no one will contradict me when I say that Peter's brains come entirely from the Delagardie side...

...The Sunset Years are a notoriously trying period for the Blue Blood; the transformation from human to vampire is a delicate one, and the British public school can boast only indifferent success in managing it – as demonstrated, I regret to observe, in the case of Gerald. The rumour that the little Oxford barmaid was taken to Full Consumption was no more than that – rumour – but it was (sometimes one has no alternative but to quote the Duke of Wellington) a damned close-run thing.

It cost Denver a good deal of money to extricate Gerald from the Oxford affair, and he was willing enough to turn his other son over to me. Indeed, at the age of seventeen, Peter came to me of his own accord, shaken by the symptoms of the Blood Manifest, the resurfacing memories, the dizziness, the sickness, and – which was the most remarkable – not afraid to admit it. I established him a sensible group of familiars in Paris, instructing him to keep his affairs upon a sound business footing, and to learn to moderate his feeding cycle to terminate his liaisons with goodwill on both sides and generosity on his...


End file.
